Cruel Cruel Summer
by Vetesse
Summary: SLASH - Micheal and KITT and a hot, hot summer day.


Cruel Summer

The saying 'one could fry an egg on the pavement' due to rather extreme temperatures – while illogical – was thought provoking to the black Trans Am sitting parked next to a curb outside a local nondescript store. On a day like this especially.

The temperatures were nearing one hundred and one degrees with heat indexes stretching some ten degrees beyond that even. While one might assume that he didn't feel heat or suffer from it as a human might – the opposite in fact was true.

While he was more tolerant, he was still feeling the affects of it – perhaps more than his partner even, who was still searching fruitlessly for the bag of atrociously messy brand of chips that he prefers. KITT didn't even dare speak the name of them, for surely they were created by some other darker being – if KITT believed in such a thing. What they did to his upholstery was surely evidence of that.

But it was one of the many and often irritating things he put up with from his partner that made him love him all the more. 'Made' wasn't exactly the appropriate word. For he loved Micheal with every circuit, every fiber of his being. Everything that he was and still more. Willingly and happily he was his. He wasn't forced into it by any means. He _could _rationalize his own thoughts and feelings and make his own choices. And love Micheal he did.

KITT could certainly feel emotion though he might try and deny it at times. And the flicker of irritation he felt as Micheal still continued to wander down the isles and back again would have caused him to sigh if he were able. And when he stopped to do what could only be called flirting with an employee of store as she offered to help him find what he was looking for – he felt a lot more than irritation.

"_Top shelf Micheal. To your right exactly two feet from the where your standing." _KITT pointed out, unable to refrain any longer.

His scanners picked up the surprise from the employee and the embarrassment from Micheal – something he probably shouldn't feel as much satisfaction as he did from it. But he was hot, he was nearly out of water, they had been driving for hundreds of miles and Micheal was about to render _cheese _debris all over his upholstery. He could afford to be a bit rude and really, he figured he was being the exact opposite.

"_Thanks buddy." _Micheal said in a low voice through the com link through somewhat gritted teeth – a tone that suggested he was anything but grateful.

"_You're welcome." _KITT replied back sweetly.

KITT picked up the glare through the store window at him and fought the urge to feel smug. Take that... he zoomed in on the woman's name tag. 'Bambi'.

"_She's probably a stripper." _KITT remarked dryly to himself.

Micheal returned, shutting the door with more force than definitely intended, KITT repressing the urge to snort and roll his eyes. He was constantly repressing urges to things he couldn't even do – sometimes he was grateful for it as well. His 'mouth' could get him into enough trouble as it was. If Micheal had to tolerate him as a human being – they probably wouldn't have a working relationship – or really a relationship at all for that matter.

"_I was only trying to be helpful."_

"Uh huh. I saw that." Micheal glared at him.

KITT bristled a bit, _"I was far more helpful than that... 'young lady' that attempted to render you assistance in the store."_

Micheal froze, letting out a slow breath, "So that was what that was all about huh?" he said softly.

KITT fought another urge to do something he couldn't. Squirm. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

Micheal drew in a breath and let it out softly. His tone gentled considerably when he spoke next and out of reflex, KITT scanned his vitals. His heart rate was returning to normal and his blood pressure had already taken a noticeable drop. Something within the advanced AI relaxed as well, knowing that his partner was no longer upset with him and the hand that caressed along the dash relaxed him further, soothed and lulled. Seemed to do that for them both.

"Pal I'm sorry. The way I was talking to that girl was out of line and I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you jealous."

KITT was prepared to hold a grudge but when a beat later Micheal brushed a tender kiss over his dash, a soft touch of his lips, any attempts failed – going by the wayside with the words Micheal murmured lovingly next.

"You're not going to lose me, not now and not ever. I love you pal. And I'm sorry."

The AI repressed an inward sigh and he felt a fond tug towards his driver, _"I love you too Micheal." _he paused, _"I suppose I can forgive you. And I'm sorry for my own behavior. I... suppose it was a bit childish."_

"I think it's just the heat buddy but that's okay." Micheal gently patted his dash, "I think I can help us both out with that."

"_Oh?" _KITT asked, watching with 'eyes' that missed nothing as Micheal's hand fell to the shifter and pulled the car out of park into drive – nimble hands on the wheel steering them away from the curb and to destinations and parts unknown.

"KITT? Is that okay?"

KITT realized he hadn't heard a thing Micheal had said but quickly backtracked over the audio logs and managed a response, _"Yes of course Micheal. I think that sounds like a delightful idea."_

Micheal grinned and chuckled, "Me too pal, me too."

As a matter of fact, nothing but a hose of cold water, a topless and scantily clad Micheal and the seclusion of a Knight Industries housing accommodation sounded like nothing short of automobile heaven. If one were an automobile with an AI whose lover happened to be Micheal Knight. Not for the first time, KITT was happy to note he fit that bill perfectly.


End file.
